Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cast turbocharger turbine housing having cast-in-place guide vanes. The vanes guide the exhaust gas flow toward the turbine wheel at specific angles.
Description of Related Art
Turbochargers may include a turbine housing connected to the engine's exhaust manifold, a compressor housing connected to the engine's intake manifold, and a center bearing housing coupling the turbine and compressor housings together. A turbine wheel in the turbine housing is rotatably driven by an inflow of exhaust gas supplied from the exhaust manifold. A shaft rotatably supported in the center bearing housing connects the turbine wheel to a compressor wheel in the compressor housing so that rotation of the turbine wheel causes rotation of the compressor wheel. The shaft connecting the turbine wheel and the compressor wheel defines an axis of rotation. As the compressor wheel rotates, it increases the air mass flow rate, airflow density and air pressure delivered to the engine's cylinders via the engine's intake manifold.
Turbochargers deliver compressed air to an engine intake, allowing more fuel to be combusted, thus boosting an engine's horsepower without significantly increasing engine weight. Thus, turbochargers permit the use of smaller engines that develop the same amount of horsepower as larger, normally aspirated engines. Using a smaller engine in a vehicle has the desired effect of decreasing the mass of the vehicle, increasing performance, and enhancing fuel economy. Moreover, the use of turbochargers permits more complete combustion of the fuel delivered to the engine, which contributes to the highly desirable goal of a cleaner environment.